The Song of Hathor
by The Hope Lions
Summary: Happy Christmas everyone! My Secret Santa present for xoxo-Anubisgirl-xoxo! Nina and Eddie are the only two students at Anubis house over Christmas break, and there is a song dancing in their heads.


First and foremost I'd like to say Happy Christmas to you all, especially xoxo-Anubisgirl-XoXo for whom this story is written. I hope you enjoy, I think this is a nice little AU.

* * *

><p>The Song of Hathor<p>

When all the other Anubis students left for Christmas, only Eddie and I didn't return home. We only had two weeks, and since Gran was still in the country it wouldn't have made sense for me to make the long trip across the Atlantic. Eddie of course was staying here with his dad, so the two of us occupied an empty house, empty of everyone but Victor that is.

Still, even the grouchy caretaker was being more lenient with us. In the two days since break had started he hadn't once demanded we were in bed by ten, which was nice because it meant Eddie and I could sit and watch Christmas movies into the depths of the night.

Eddie. I still hadn't exactly figured out my feelings for him. Only a few weeks ago I couldn't stand the boy, and didn't understand what Patricia saw in him. Now though… I wanted to believe it was some sort of spell, some curse placed on Osirians and Chosen Ones to make them fall in love, but I knew that wasn't the case. There was a reason they said opposites attract, and Eddie and I were as opposite as we could be.

I, of course, hadn't told him about this. Technically, he was still dating Patricia, but I could see something in his eyes as well. Sometimes I thought it was all in my head, just as Fabina working out was all in my head, but other times…

Other times I'd catch him watching me instead of Frosty. Or he'd move just a little bit closer than was probably acceptable. It was like a tangible force was pulling us together, and the harder we fought it the weaker we got.

So maybe that's how I fell asleep on him during "It's a Wonderful Life." Maybe I had no choice in the matter; maybe I was too weak.

Or maybe I just wanted to.

In my dream, Eddie and I were walking along the beach near my home. Children were running around, screaming presumably, but I couldn't hear them. All I heard was the steady tune of Hathor's song. It wasn't harsh like on the trumpets in the tunnel, but more melodic. It was the kind of song you danced to; the kind of song that made you melt into someone's arms. I wanted to melt into Eddie's arms, but we just kept walking into the sea. Foam danced at our feet covering us slowly, but we didn't fight the current. We let it steal us away, drown us, send us spilling down to the bottom of the sea only concerned about staying in each other's arms…

I woke up in Eddie's arms my breathy heavy. His chocolate eyes bore down on me asking a silent question, was I alright?

"I'm fine," I told him sitting up my cheeks red. "Just a nightmare."

Eddie let his arms fall slack besides me, but they didn't retract towards him. "I could tell. I feel what you feel Nina, that's what being your Osirian means."

"Wait," I asked him pulling my legs up as a barrier between us. "Do you feel everything I feel, all the time?" Did he feel the confusion I felt when I thought of Fabian? The longing I felt whenever I distanced myself from Eddie.

Did he feel the love that was blooming within my heart for the guy who saved my life?

"Yes, Nina, I do."

Oh. My. Gods. I'd spent all this time hiding my feelings from him and he'd already known. "Why didn't you say anything? Why did you let me make a fool of myself?"

Eddie cupped my face in his hand before placing a gentle kiss on my forehead, "You haven't made a fool of yourself Nina, and I didn't want to tell you so you wouldn't feel pressured."

"You're dating one of my best friends."

"I broke up with Patricia before she left for break. Ever since I unlocked the Osirian within me I haven't been able to look at either of you the same way. I figured it was best to give her the break to get over it, especially when I knew I'd be spending this time with you."

It was still against the girl code, but I didn't care. Eddie felt the same way I did, and whatever happened when Patricia and Fabian returned could wait. For now I just needed to kiss Eddie.

So I did.

When our lips broke apart he was grinning, but the smile quickly fell off his lips. "What is Victor doing up there? That song's obnoxious."

Song? I was about to ask him what he was talking about when I realized that Hathor's song hadn't stopped playing when I awoke. It was still there, dancing in the air, tempting me to die in my passion. "Eddie, Victor's out and that… that's the song of Hathor, the goddess."

Eddie's brows tightened as he tried to wrap his mind around what I was implying. "Are you saying…"

"She's here," I nodded a chill creeping down my spine. I'd never met a god before, but if they were more powerful than even Senkara I knew I really, really didn't want to.

"What does she want?" Eddie asked pulling me in tighter. Just his farm arms reminded me that I had him now, my Osirian, and my love. Things wouldn't go as bad as they did with Senkara. Not while Eddie was around.

But maybe Eddie being around was exactly what she wanted. "She's a fertility goddess, the closest the Egyptians had to a Venus or an Aphrodite. I think, I think she wants us to Romeo and Juliet it."

"I didn't pay attention in Freshman English," the boy admitted looking around as if he could see the song's source. "But I know how that play ended and I'm not going to let it happen to us."

But the only way to stop it… "We have to find Hathor, and somehow we have to beat her."

Eddie shut his eyes as if listening to something, and I knew he was listening to the house. For once though I couldn't hear it too, and that freaked me out. "Nina, can we trust the house?"

I didn't know. The wise answer probably would have been no, but we didn't have many options. "What is it saying?"

Eddie's face was pale, but he was wise enough to know I could handle the truth. "Hathor is amplifying what we feel for each other, making it so we can't ignore it. The house says if we act on that feeling she'll come, and then I can banish her to the Du'at."

Well it most certainly had to be the house who told Eddie that, because I doubted he knew about the magical prison in the Du'at otherwise. "Dance with me," I whispered to Eddie standing up. "The song is perfect for a waltz, so dance with me."

Eddie looked apprehensive, but he got to his feet and grabbed my hand. We both felt silly, but we did what we had to dancing across the living room floor. One to three. One to three. I was beginning to say it wasn't working when I caught sight of the goddess standing against the wall staring at us like a fangirl watching her OTP dance. (Which I guess was exactly what was going on.)

Eddie stopped and stepped in front of me when he saw her. "We're not going to die to complete your insane fantasy. You're not going to hurt Nina."

"No my dear," the goddess laughed her voice sickeningly high. "You're going to hurt her, and then, as she dies in your arms, you'll see what you've done and take your own life to be with her again."

I didn't know what Hathor was talking about, but Eddie's face appeared pained. "Run Nina. She's too powerful; I don't want to hurt you."

But I couldn't run. Maybe Hathor was controlling me like she was Eddie, or maybe I'd just gone insane. Whatever the case I couldn't just run away and leave Eddie alone. Without even thinking, I ran towards the goddess my locket glowing like a diamond in the sunlight. Words came, words I don't even remember looking back now, but they must have been right because the goddess looked at me horrified as Eddie broke from under her spell.

"You've ruined your story," Hathor whispered as her body began to mummify before me. I wanted to scream, but Eddie grabbed me from behind ensuring I didn't fall.

"No she made a better one you crazy ass bitch," Eddie told her kicking the mummy into dusty pieces. Just like that the song stopped pounding in my head and I could think clearly again. Eddie wasn't the only thing in my mind anymore, but he was there.

"I still love you."

Eddie's cheeks lifted into a smile as he kissed me letting his lips linger on mine. When we finally broke apart there was a new bounce in his voice, "Did you really think it was her making us love each other? She just made us admit it."

I looked down to the dust that was left of the goddess, "I'm glad she did."

Eddie didn't reply, but instead he kissed me again proving that he was glad too.

I heard the clock strike midnight, and our bodies broke apart. "Merry Christmas Nina."

"Merry Christmas Eddie."

And as my first present of the day, Eddie kissed me again.


End file.
